Je Veux Plus (I Want More)
by PiscesChikk
Summary: An uncomfortable and embarassing situation brings to light the passion and emotions that John and Joss have been ignoring for months. This is an erotic tale and an exploration of how these two come together. Rated M for a good reason!
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it." Reese slammed the door to his loft, and the sound resonated in the open space. He dropped his keys angrily onto the dining table, frustration overtaking his body, along with another feeling he didn't want to acknowledge right now. But it was pointless to ignore it. It grew stronger by each passing second.

He'd just been gathering information on their latest number. A search had led him to the young man's apartment. He'd broken in while he was at work and Reese had asked Carter to meet him there. She reluctantly agreed. Her being a police officer lent to her discomfort with the whole thing. Breaking and entering was against the law. And while she overlooked some of the illegal means she knew John and Finch used to get to their necessary ends it didn't mean she wanted to willingly participate in some of those said means.

He sensed her unease from the beginning. When she arrived, the disapproval she felt was evident on her face. Her pout was in place, as was the adorable wrinkle between her brows, the one she got when he would frustrate her.

"You came, Detective." He said in a cheerful voice upon seeing her. he even managed a smile in an attempt to put her at ease.

"Against my better judgment, yes, John. I came. Now can we hurry up and do this so we can leave as soon as possible?"

"Your wish is my command, Detective." He promised. She stood guard as he copied the hard drive on the lap top, took photos for he and Finch to analyze later. But her apprehension and fears were realized as ten minutes into their arrival, the owner of said apartment unexpectedly came home and he and Carter had no choice but to take refuge in the coat closet. Luckily for them both, it was warm out, and there was no need for coats. He prayed as they stood close together that nothing else needed to be stored in the closet.

Not only was the owner home, but he'd brought company with him. The sound of their kissing started from the front door, travelled through the short walk to the bedroom and continued on the bed.

There were loud moans during it all. there was foreplay wchich seemed to go on forever. Normally he would give props to a guy who made sure his lady was ready, but he had hoped that this particular encounter for the couple turned into a quickie. They were not so lucky. He seemed to take his time. They engaged in oral sex before he got down to business.

He remembered the look on Carter's face as she stared up at him. She was mortified. Not only did they have to stay in the closet, but now they were being forced to listen to the sound of lovemaking. She buried her face in his chest and he put his arms on her shoulders.

And that was when it happened.

He walked into his kitchen and opened up the fridge taking out a cold beer and taking the cap off the bottle with his teeth. He took a long pull from it. Grateful for the liquid as it went down and he began to relax.

He remembered the smell of jasmine as she leaned closer to him in the closet. He remembered her grabbing at him, in embarrassment as they listened to the girl moan….loudly. He remembered the sound of his thrusts, pushing into her in and out, over and over again. He remembered Carter holding onto him, her hands underneath his jacket, squeezing him by the waist. Her breasts pressed into his chest. She felt so soft in his arms. He remembered wanting to move his hands from her waist to different parts of her body.

He was hot right now. His body was tingling, and he took another drink of the beer, the bottle almost empty now and he put it on the coffee table.

He'd always found Carter attractive, but somehow their close proximity today made something click. The look in her eyes as she stared up at him. The blush on her cheeks at what was happening in the apartment with them. The way she leaned into him and held onto him. He wanted her. Right now.

He felt his cock begin to harden at the thought of her naked before him. Her honey kissed skin, small waist and the curve of her hips and thighs. Her hair would flow free, over her shoulders and back. She'd be wearing nothing but a smile and a look of anticipation on her face.

He imagined that the breasts that touched his chest today were firm and round. They'd be heavy in his hands, but soft to the touch. She'd moan as he massaged them, as he pulled them into his warm wet mouth. He imagined running his tongue over her nipples, sucking on them until they were hardened peaks standing at attention.

"Fuck." He said aloud and unzipped his pants. He reached into his underwear holding himself in his hands. He was hard and he circled his thumb over the mushroom, before he started to stroke himself back and forth.

He started to drip with pre cum and his hand was slick and wet, just as he imagined she would be with his tongue between her legs. Oh how he would love to taste her, plunge his tongue in and out until he could hear her scream. He wanted to hear his name on her lips, wanted her to run her fingers through his hair. He wanted her to squirm on his tongue till she was wet and dripping. He wanted her knees to grow weak.

He'd kiss her thighs, her legs; he'd make her tremble with desire underneath him.

His breath was coming faster, a bit shallow too and he leaned his head back on the edge of the couch as pleasure ran all through his body.

"Joss…." he hissed. He stretched out his cock, his hand stroking it deep, gripping it tightly. He imagined her lips closing over it. Her tongue moving up and down his shaft, taking all of him in, holding him in her mouth and then releasing it to run her tongue over the head. the she'd lick him from top to bottom. He imagined her lightly squeezing his balls as she ran her tongue all over him, making his cock wet, making it glisten, making him crazy as she sucked at him over and over.

"Joss…" he moaned her name again. With his cock between his middle and index finger and thumb he wondered what it would feel like to be inside her. Would she be warm and wet, would she be tight and fit snugly over him?

He felt he was close now, and he increased the pressure of his fingers, pumping faster.

She'd grip his shoulders as she rode him and her nails would dig into his flesh. He'd push up into her, driving deeper, pushing harder. She'd tremble over him as her orgasm moved through her body and he'd bury his face in her neck as he moaned at his release.

He felt his body tense; he felt his release was near. He gripped his cock tighter, he stroked it harder and faster, and a low growl escaped his mouth as his seed spilled from his body. He gritted his teeth, hissing, his head lolling backwards. His cum was hot on his fingers, and he didn't stop stroking till every drop was spilled.

He let out a long sigh, his chest heaving a bit, his body now rested, at ease, but only partly sated.

It wasn't enough. It never was.

He wanted more. Not of his own hand, but he wanted his fantasy to become reality. He wanted Joss Carter, he wanted to bury himself deep inside her, lose himself within her. But he also wanted to satisfy her. He wanted to pleasure her like she'd never been pleasured before. He wanted to linger on her, take his time and make it an experience neither of them would ever forget.

He got up off the couch, walking to the bathroom to shower and clean up. He got out of his clothes and stepped under the hot water letting it run over his body. He emerged from the shower ten minutes later and after toweling himself off he wrapped it around his waist going into the kitchen for another beer. As he took a drink he heard a knock on the front door.

He walked over to it, opening it slowly and was surprised to see Carter standing there. Her eyes ran over his bare torso and he fought to control the smile that threatened to cross his lips at the expression on her face.

"Detective. This is a surprise." _A welcome one_, he thought to himself.

"It's a surprise to me too, John. Mind if I come in?"


	2. Visible Marks

A/N Thanks for the overwhelming response to the previous chapter. A lot of you enjoyed Reese's private time. I decided to do a follow up. I may or may not turn this into a fun series. Still not sure yet. Now we get a peek at what happens after Carter visits his apartment. Enjoy.

* * *

"Ughhhhhh." Her voice croaked in the silence, softly escaping her mouth. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, and the soft light from the New York skyline gave slight illumination to her surroundings. She suddenly remembered that she wasn't home. Her legs swung over the side of the bed and her feet softly moved over the hardwood floor.

She stepped into the bathroom, reaching blindly for the light switch and found it. Her reflection in the large mirror is what she immediately saw. Her hair was tousled, her lipstick smeared over her lips and cheek, and her eyeliner …

She closed her eyes recalling her reason for coming here to John's place. It was forgotten almost as quickly as she'd gotten through his front door. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind for the embarrassing situation they found themselves in earlier. Breaking and entering was enough, but to be forced to hold onto each other for over an hour while listening to the sound of two strangers making love was unbearable. With each sound, each moan, and each thrust she wanted the earth to just open up and swallow them whole.

At first she thought their fumblings at the front door and in the hallway were just a light showing of affection, but then it progressed further. All she could do was grab onto John in horror and bury her head in his chest.

She almost couldn't bear looking at him while it went on. As the lovemaking got more aggressive she pulled on his clothing seeking some solace, some way to convince herself it wasn't happening. Then he's slid her arms around her too, pulling her closer.

She guessed it was his way of offering comfort and she had to admit, his embrace did feel good. She'd put her palms against his chest and when she finally looked up at him, she was shocked at the jolt of electricity that ran through her.

She came to vent about being forced into the situation and to tell him that it could never happen again, but somehow she hadn't gotten around to it. All she could think about was what was underneath that towel at his waist.

_One touch and it would easily unravel_, she found herself thinking.

It was obvious he'd just gotten out of the shower. His body was still damp, his hair wet. She couldn't stop herself from staring at his chest.

Her eyes travelled over her naked body.

The things he did.

The places he touched.

He revealed himself to be a man of unbridled passion.

She looked at her shoulder and saw a small bruise there. Her fingers touched it lightly and her eyes closed. His fingers had bit into her shoulder when she pressed her lips to his chest earlier. She'd licked at his skin, running her tongue over his chest and down to his belly. She'd found his weak spot just under his navel. When her tongue connected with the flesh there, he almost melted beneath the tiny muscle in her mouth that had the power to bring him to his knees.

Her gaze fell on her neck and she saw a bite mark. Her smile was wide and she bit her bottom lip. He'd been inside her then, and his face had been buried there, his teeth connecting to her flesh to the rhythm of every stroke. She'd moaned and ran her nails over his back. They'd both been lost in pure sensation as he pumped in and out of her.

She'd been pleased to find that as passionate as he was when he worked, he was even more so when he played.

And he sure had played well tonight.

His kisses had been consuming. He seemed to want to possess her. To claim her, to mark her, both figuratively and literally. Almost as if wanted to leave proof of their coupling. Reminders that 'John had been here'.

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, her eyes fluttered closed. She remembered his touch, his mouth on hers…..his sweet, sweet tongue. Her body grew heated and she ran a finger over her bottom lip and her tongue flicked out against it, circling it.

She let out a long breath and her hands moved lower, travelling over her belly, then down between her legs. She palmed herself, opening her fingers to mover over her lips, forward and back. Earlier his fingers had moved inside her, slowly deliberately, with purpose and she'd gone wild as he took his time.

"Joss." He spoke her name in that rasping voice of his and everything inside came alive just then. She opened her eyes as he entered the bathroom. She hadn't heard him come in.

Their eyes locked in the mirror and he stood in the back of her. She felt heated as his eyes moved over her, followed by his large hands. His fingers moved over her nipples. His palms were soft over the tender flesh, then his fingers squeezed them, making them harden. She cried out as he bent his head, kissing her neck, running his tongue over her. His hands moved lower over her stomach.

Lower still.

Her knees grew weak as he circled her clit and he watched her face in the mirror, his eyes never leaving hers.

She was weak against him, but he held her firmly in his arms as he continued to massage her clit. He opened her legs wider and pushed a finger inside her.

"Oh, John." She said her mouth open, no other words coming out.

He whispered her name in her ear. His breath near her ear was hot, his tongue ran over it.

She was wet on his finger. Her knees grew weaker still, but he wouldn't let up. Instead he slipped another finger in and she felt this erection growing harder and harder against her back. He was warm on her.

"You're so soft, Joss. So soft…." He whispered and she felt his teeth on the nape of her neck.

"Oh God, John, please…."

He pulled his fingers out, massaging her clit, running his fingers over her opening then plunging them back in. Her head fell against his chest and her hand was on his, guiding his movement. She reached around to touch him, holding him in her hand, stroking him up and down. Her thumb circled the head. She heard him hiss and got satisfaction from the look of his eyes in the mirror.

"John…." She said his name again, dragging it over her tongue.

"What do you want, Joss?" He asked as he quickened the pace of his fingers inside her. He could feel her muscles tightening over them.

"I want you."

"What do you want, Joss?"

"I want you inside me. Now, John." She said.

"Touch your toes." He said. His hand was on her back and she bent slowly at the waist.

John slowly pushed himself inside her, sliding himself in steadily, to the hilt and he felt her shudder at his length and girth. Her knees buckled a little, but he held her as he began pumping into her at a controlled pace.

He hissed between his teeth as he pulled out slowly, and then quickly entered her again. He reached for her arms and pulled her up a little, now slowing down a bit, but continuing a steady pace that allowed him to plunge into her deeply, powerfully. His knees were bent and he held her between her his legs, making his strokes sharper and deeper.

Joss was mewling, so overcome with pleasure she could barely make a sound above a whimper. He held her by the shoulders and she reached around gripping his leg, her fingers digging into it.

"Come here. Come here, baby." He said eventually pulling her up by the waist and pulled her face toward his to crush her lips with his own. His tongue sought hers and she returned his passion with hers hands tightly gripping his neck.

He started pumping into her faster, one hand on her hip and the other massaging her clit. Joss was about to close her eyes when she caught him watching her in the mirror.

"You're beautiful, Joss." He said. "So beautiful." His voice was dripping with the desire he felt right now. He lifted one of her legs, pulling it around the back of his leg and Joss moved forward a little leaning on the sink. Her hand reached out and slammed against the wall as he started pumping faster.

She could hardly bare the feel of him inside her. Every feeling of passion and ecstasy passed over her face. And still he watched her. The look on her face spurred him on. He pushed further up inside her, going deeper, his mouth raking over the back of her neck, her shoulders, his eyes hooded and she pushed back at every thrust he made.

"Shit, John." She said hitting the wall again. "That's my spot."

Her head dropped backwards onto his shoulder again.

When he pulled out slowly the pushed back in forcefully, she was sure she would pass out. A few more times at the same brutal pace and she was sure she would break. He felt so strong insider her. So right, so long and thick and she squeezed him pulling him further in.

She was about to come. And so was he. She felt his fingers digging into her waist and his other hand massaged her clit. After a few more sharp strokes she pushed against the wall again, her hair falling over the sides of her face and she shuddered as she vibrated on his cock that he held tightly inside her, grinding into her, emptying himself dry.

She held onto the top of the sink for support, her arms were shaking. His hands were still at her waist, and thank goodness; she was sure she couldn't stand as yet. He gently pulled out of her, but he wasn't quite ready to let go of her as yet.

"You sure do have a healthy appetite John. Are you ever satisfied?" She asked, and he spun her round in his arms. She was smiling as he ran his hands over her thighs, her stomach. He was still making love to her even after they'd both reached orgasm. His lips were so soft, his hands so tender. She felt absolutely adored.

"Well honestly Joss….I've been missing the touch of a good woman. But I have a feeling that there's something special about you." His lips touched hers ever so softly.

"Oh really now?" She asked playfully running her palms over his cheeks and neck. "And just what is that?"

"You just keep me wanting more…..and more….and…more….." Each _'more'_ was emphasized with a kiss, first on her lips, her earlobe, then her neck. He took her by the hands leading her over to the shower.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he turned on the water, making it just right.

"I have a loofah with your name on it." The grin on his face was downright devilish as he pulled her under the warm stream with him.


	3. Linger

A/N Again thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter. I've definitely enjoyed them all! Glad to hear you're all enjoying it so far. Here is the latest update. The pace slows down a bit and that's where the fun begins. I don't own Person Of Interest or its characters.

* * *

Joss lay back against the soft bedding on John's bed. The soft sound coming from her throat sounded like the purring of a satisfied kitten. She was smiling from ear to ear as John toweled her off, rubbing the warm thick cotton over her tingling skin. He ran it along her arms, her chest and belly, even down to her feet and between her little toes. After he'd bathed every inch of her in soap and warm water, she felt clean, relaxed and refreshed. He'd literally lifted her from the tub and carried her to the bed.

Who dared say that chivalry was dead? It was alive and well and living in John Reese. He was a knight, valiant, strong, passionate and handsome. And though she was no damsel in distress, he'd gone out of his way to make her feel like a desired, beautiful, irresistible lady.

Her arms looped around his neck as he walked across the floor with her in his arms and he gently rested her down on the bed.

She enjoyed the view of him as he went about his task of drying her off. His broad shoulders, wide chest and strong arms that he held her tight not so long ago. She took note of the few scars that he had. Curiously they hadn't marred him in her eyes, but made her think of him as human, able to be hurt, to feel pain, and not be some unfeeling robot like he sometimes liked to present himself to people. She took in the sight of his muscular thighs, long fingers, blushing at the thought of the pleasure they'd brought her. Her tongue flicked out and passed over her bottom lip. The small motion drew a raised eyebrow from him, but he only smiled and remained silent. He was definitely a sight to behold. Every last inch of him.

She giggled as his hands raised one of her legs to rest on his chest, and he bent to kiss the top of her foot.

She heard laughter rumble quietly in his throat and decided then and there that she loved the sound. It was the most beautiful thing she'd heard in her life. She wasn't used to the sound of him laughing. The both of them were so serious all of the time. It was a sweet thing to listen to.

He knelt on the bed and pulled her up by her arms to hold her around the waist. She was face to face with him now. She saw his stubble, the laugh lines by his mouth, the tiny line that ran through the tip of his nose. His piercing eyes were focused on hers and after a while she looked down at his mouth as he spoke.

"Now…isn't that much better?" He asked. Her arms went around his neck.

"Much much better, John. My sore muscles thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that. It seemed only right, that I bring you some comfort. Seeing that I was the cause of those sore muscles and all." His hands travelled up and down her back slowly and she played idly in his hair.

"Yes you were. But I'm not complaining. It was that good kind of pain. The one that….hurts so good."

"Just good?" he asked and lowered them both onto the bed and kissed her shoulder.

"Damn good, John." She touched his cheek and their lips met. She kissed him, loving the feel of his mouth. His kiss was tender, soft, sensual, and he took his time all the while running his thumb along her cheek.

She inhaled his scent, mingled with fresh soap and exhaled slowly. Her eyes closed and her head turned to the side as he touched her, oh so tenderly. The bed dipped as he lay beside her and ran his hand along the full length of her torso. Lightly his fingers trailed over her breasts, her areolas, her nipples, so light it felt barely there. He travelled down the valley between them, tracing tiny patterns over her skin.

Her breath was heavy and she couldn't help but feel giddy.

Almost punch drunk.

His touch wasn't terribly insistent. In fact it wasn't demanding at all. It was torture of the sensual kind, and it had started a slow burn inside her that he seemed to be fanning carefully, letting it build on its own.

He touched the side of her mouth with his lips, and she could hear his heavy breath close to her ear.

He felt it too, she thought and she smiled.

When his hand finally reached her stomach, it quivered, shaking at his touch. His thumb circled her navel and his hand moved to her underbelly. The slow sweeping movement created a ripple effect deep within and she hissed through her teeth.

His lips found hers again, crashing down on them, passionately, but he pulled back, causing her to moan in protest. She pulled at his neck, her thighs moving over the sheets. The ripples from her belly travelled lower and she was losing herself in his touch, yet again.

How did he know where to touch to make her feel like this? How did he know her spot and how to play it like an instrument?

His hands moved over her hips, then over her butt and she turned to face him on the bed leaning into him. She put her hands in the back of his neck seeking his lips again and though he allowed her some brief contact, he pulled away again.

His hands were between her thighs, caressing them. They travelled over her knees and then back again and he bent to flick his tongue gently over one of her nipples. She arched her back as his hand moved upwards over her thighs again, till it found her centre.

"Ohhhhh….." she moaned as he moved his hand slowly up and down over her opening, watching her reaction on her face as he ghosted his fingertips over her opening. Her lips trembled under his hand and she bucked against it.

"Not so fast, Joss. There's no rush." His whisper was soft; his lips close to her mouth once more.

He flipped her over onto her stomach then, putting her arms over her head and he moved her hair over one shoulder, pressing his lips to her neck. The tender skin responded to his lips and tongue as it snaked out over it and his hands moved over her arms.

That slow burn was growing, and right now it was turning into a full blown fire. She writhed on her belly and whimpered as his tongue began a hot wet trail along her shoulders and down the span of her back.

His name was all she could manage to get out. The sound was deep in her throat.

He didn't speak at all. Not anymore.

Not one word was uttered.

And she wished she could see the expression on his face at that moment.

He sat straddled on her thighs and when he bent over her, she could feel his cock trailing on her leg. It wasn't completely hard just yet, but she enjoyed the weight of it on top of her.

His hands ran along the sides of her breasts, down to her waist and he bent down to kiss her at the small of her back. She fisted the sheets, and ran her tongue over her bottom lip as his mouth lingered there in that spot for a while. She felt his breath on her and the combination of that and his wet tongue was almost unbearable.

It went on for so much longer. His hands all over her, touching, caressing and holding. And his tongue and mouth, licking, kissing and sucking. She was in a quiet frenzy as he tarried on her.

Her body was on fire now.

Her limbs felt worshipped.

She felt positively adored.

She trembled underneath him, every part of her shaking now with want, with need for him and his silence through it all told her that he knew what he was doing. It told her that his purpose was simple; to awaken something inside her. A hunger almost, but not just for anyone, for him and him alone.

He seemed to want to claim her body, so that no one else could have it. So that she _wouldn't_ want anyone else to, ever again.

He had set about doing his work expertly and he had succeeded.

He had awakened something inside her and she wanted him now, more than she realized.

"John, come here." She said, and her voice was heavy with want. He bent down as she turned, holding her arms out to him.

Their lips touched and she immediately plunged her tongue into his mouth seeking his. Her kiss was hungry, passionate and demanding. She pulled on him.

_Want me,_ she thought as she grabbed at his face, as she held onto it, while claiming his mouth.

_Want me like I want you_, her mind screamed. She wanted him to burn now, as she did.

She pulled on his tongue, sliding her own over his, moving through his mouth, savoring the taste of him. Her hands were on his face, then in his hair and she moaned as he lay on top of her and she felt his cock, fully hard now, on her belly.

His lips became hard on hers and his fingers slid into her hair. His breath was coming faster now and she could feel his heartbeat begin to accelerate.

Her legs opened as he lay between them. He fit there so nicely, she thought.

He bit at her bottom lip, then sucked on it. He slid his tongue just inside the opening of her mouth, tasting it, then plunging it in.

"Hmmmmmmmm…." She moaned.

She opened her eyes then and he looked down her and she realized something had shifted. Between being held by him in that closet, her coming to his place, them making hot passionate love and with him staring down into her eyes right now….._something_ had shifted.

He did want her like she wanted him, but not only the way she thought. It wasn't just physical, it was something more.


	4. More

A/N Sorry for the long wait with this update. It's been over a month and a half since I've posted to this fic. I was waiting for my muse. But here's the latest and final chapter of this erotic fic with Carter and Reese. Please enjoy! I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

* * *

It _was_ something more, she thought looking up at him. Could it be that their mutual trust, dependence on and understanding of each other over time had developed into something deeper?

"What do you want, Joss?" He'd asked her the same question earlier tonight when they were in the bathroom. She'd replied only based on her desire for him, she couldn't think of anything else at the time. But now his eyes bore into hers and the question meant so much more.

"What do you want, Joss?" He repeated and she felt him slide into her ever so slowly. He pushed her legs up, balancing himself on his knuckles, but he didn't move. Not one inch. It seemed he was holding his breath, waiting to hear what she would say.

He wasn't moving, she thought, but he filled up every inch of her. She felt him pulsing within, fitting her snugly and she felt a current shoot straight through her.

"I want you." she said softly putting her hands behind his neck, teasing the hair at his nape. His eyes closed for a minute and she knew he was exerting control not to move within her.

"Do you want just this?" He said and thrust into her slowly. His tongue snaked out and he ran it over her mouth before sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned as he plunged in deep and stopped again. "Or do you want more?"

"I want you." She said capturing his lips with her own. "All of you." She said staring up at him while her legs went around his waist.

He started to move then and it was different this time. He was slow, deep, and he was putting all of his weight behind his thrusts. He watched her face, studying every expression; he wanted to see every reaction to him being inside her. She grabbed at the back of his neck as he ground into her. She could barely get a moan out; the feel of him was so intense. She bit hard on her bottom lip and her fingers continued to bite into the flesh of his neck.

She was captured in his eyes, captured in his gaze. He would not let her look away. She felt as if she was frozen in a moment with him. At a standstill where nothing else mattered or existed.

His hands moved underneath her, down her back and underneath her butt. He was pulling her closer and the penetration now was almost mind blowing. He felt so slick inside, so deep and so tight, and with every thrust he pulled her up to meet them.

She pulled at his face, pressing her lips to his, biting at them. Licking them, sucking at them.

He moaned her name into her mouth, and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "Joss…." he whispered again. "Take all of me." He said, as he pushed further into her still.

She hissed between her teeth as he pulled her up by her wrists and put her on top. She rode him hard, and deep. And he looked at her with all the desire in the world. His lids were hooded; his mouth open and she grabbed his hands putting them on her breasts.

* * *

Reese looked up at carter as she rode his cock. Slowly she moved her hips over him, taking him all in, moving over him till he felt like he was being consumed by heat. He reached up and ran his hands over her breasts, squeezing her nipples. She moaned and reached down to touch his face. She ran a thumb over his mouth, slowly, slowly, then she pushed two of her fingers inside. In an out she moved them, making him suck on them as she moved up and down his shaft.

His hands were at her waist and she closed her eyes. Her skin, her face, her mouth, all glorious in his eyes.

She moved faster now on top of him, bucking over him wildly. He could feel her walls start to tighten and he knew her orgasm was building.

She mewled on top of him, fondling her breasts, squeezing her nipples and he felt his own release was near too. He watched her face contort, heard her cries echo in the room and she collapsed on top of him, totally still. He was glad she was satisfied, but he wasn't done, not just yet.

He flipped her over again and put her on her belly.

"John….." he heard her moan and he smiled. He ran his tongue over her butt, biting her cheeks and licking them. He reached around massaging her clit, tenderly. She was still sensitive from her orgasm and she groaned a little at the touch.

With his cock still standing at attention he kissed the back of her thighs, all the way down to her knees. He pulled her a little leaving her chest against the bed and licked her over her folds. She moved against his tongue.

"John, I can't take it." He rubbed her back soothingly and ran the tip of his cock up and down over her opening. She moaned again.

"It's okay, baby." He whispered. He parted her legs and slid into her. Slowly he went in at first and she gasped. As he began to pump into her steadily she moaned aloud once more. She buried her face in the bedding, her cries were muffled. She extended her hands backwards and he held onto them twining their fingers together.

She was hot and so wet on him and he continued to move. Fire was building in his chest, hot and fast. She was swallowing him up, taking all of him as he asked and he couldn't remember a time when he felt pleasure like this.

He was close, so close right now and a growl built up in his throat. He heard Carter muttering his name, felt her squeezing tightly onto his fingers, she was about to come too. He pulled her up against his chest, running his fingers over her clit again. She reached around to palm his butt and he pumped into her faster and faster, grinding and pounding, until finally he came. He bit down hard onto her shoulder, gritting his teeth, feeling almost like he couldn't breathe.

He turned her face around to kiss her, his tongue sliding into her mouth and she screamed as she reached orgasm again.

* * *

They collapsed onto the bed together, holding on to each other. They were a mess of glistening bodies, tangled limbs and erotic whispers.

They held each other close, both feeling finally exhausted, finally spent and satisfied with each other.

Carter felt secure in his arms. She felt safe and she felt comfortable. She reached up to caress his face, idly tracing her fingers over his cheekbones, his eye lids, his lashes and his mouth. He captured one between his lips, sucking on it again.

"_You_ are a very talented man." She said and heard him chuckle.

"I think _you_ should take the blame for bringing all of that out of me." He replied.

"I _have_ taken it, John. All of it, I'm sure." He laughed again.

"Did you mean what you said, about wanting more, than just – this?"

She gazed up at him and nodded. "I did. What about you?"

"I do. A whole lot more." He bent down and kissed her, his lips lingering on hers. "I think we've both wanted more for a while."

She realized he was right. It hadn't been openly acknowledged by either of them, but she couldn't deny in the back of her mind she'd thought about the two of them together from time to time. Today was just a huge step in the direction of something they had both desired.

"Thank God for that closet and being stuck in there with you." She laughed, pinching him on the arm.

"Ow!" He said pretending to be hurt. "What was that for?"

"That's for getting me into the most embarrassing position I've ever been in, in my entire life. I thought those two were never gonna stop, John."

"Nope." He said shaking his head. "That definitely wasn't your most embarrassing position. I'm sure I can find another one to put you in that'll have you blushing like a schoolgirl."

Sweet laughter came out of her throat but it earned him another pinch on the arm.

"Well at least he's a man who takes his time. I'm sure whoever _she_ was, she left there happy." He said. "I want you to leave here happy too." He kissed her then and she felt that she was already more than halfway there.

"Get some sleep. We've both got work in the morning, and I just might give you a wakeup call tomorrow."

She smiled as she closed her eyes and felt him press his lips to her temple. Her sleep was sweet and she felt rested. As promised he did give her that wake up call. His hands and mouth were all over her and she was caught up in him all over again, kissed, caressed and made love to passionately.

Afterwards they showered together and he made breakfast and the best coffee she'd had in a while. She got dressed and he sat and watched her, enjoying the view and making small talk about the silliest things. This was a new side of him that she liked and she felt glad that they had waited till now to finally confront what had always been brewing under the surface.

It felt like this was the right time, the perfect time.

* * *

Reese watched as Carter loaded their dishes in the dishwasher and walked towards him. It was time to leave. This was the first time he wasn't interested in the new number, he just wanted to stay at home and spend time with her. He pulled her close, and held onto her hand as they walked to the front door together.

But he realized as they walked out of his loft and onto the elevator that they had all the time in the world. Last night was merely the beginning.


End file.
